Secret Admirer
by SeiferAlmasy'sLover86
Summary: AU. Squall, who is in college, also has a secret admirer! How will he find out who this person is? SeiferxSquall YAOI! Please read and review! This one is Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing on Final Fantasy VIII nor the characters.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> SeiferxSquall  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> AU, (boy love) Squall might be OOC. Well, this an Au fic

**A/N: Yeah, another story, but I decided to do this. I did enjoy writing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review :)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoO

***Secret Admirer ***

**Chapter 1**

Squall sighed, he was sitting at his desk, drawing in his notebook. It was almost time for his class to get out and go to lunch. Hyne, he just wanted out of here. Squall was in college, sitting in his English class. As always, Squall was done with his work first, so he did as he always did, which was draw in his notebook.

Squall was an excellent drawer. Hell, everyone who has seen his art work would know how talented he was at it. He prided himself in art class, being known for doing his best work. The teacher praised him every time Squall had another piece for him to see. Squall, when he was in high school, has been in at least two art shows, and every time he was one of the best. Now, Squall was not arrogant to start thinking he was better then everyone else, because he knows he's not.

He just knows he's very, very great at it. Squall was not one to let things get to his head, making him think he was better then everyone else. Squall looked at the teacher, feeling the teacher's eye son him. Squall raised a inquisitive brow. The hell was Mr. Kendall looking at him for? Squall hated being stared at. So he glared at the teacher. He swears that he has it in for him or something.

All Squall wanted was to get something to eat. He did like school though, if he didn't he wouldn't go, that simple. After lunch he had art class, the class he liked most. He wanted to really study art. Since he was so good at it, he thought about that maybe being his career in life. It wasn't like he really wanted to do anything else.

The bell rang for lunch, making Squall sigh. He put his things into his bag and headed off too lunch. But before he could go, the teacher called him over to his desk. "Squall, can you come over her for a second?"

"What? I did my work, what could you want?"

"What were you doing over there at your desk?" He asked, knowing that he was doing something, but didn't know what.

"I don't see where that's any of your business." Squall replied, glaring at the teacher.

"I think it is. When you do it it my class, it becomes my business, Mr. Leonhart." Mr. Kendall did not like Squall's tone. In fact he and Squall didn't get along well. He believed he was Squall's least favorite teacher.

"No. it really isn't. I did what I needed to do. Look, why is it you hound me?"

"I see you slacking a little. You're also not paying attention in class, so I call you out sometimes. Your grades are good, but if you keep It up, they will start dropping."

Squall scoffed, he thought he was doing fine. "I will keep that in mind. Can I go now? I think we're done here."

"Mr Leonhart. This is what I am talking about. You just don't listen to me."

Squall sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry." he said through clenched teeth. "Can I go now? I'm hungry."

"Fine. But start paying better attention in class. No more doing what you were doing."

"What?

"You heard me. I don't wanna see you fail. So please pay more attention before your grades do start slipping."

"Whatever." With that Squall walked off to go get some lunch.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoO

Squall got his food and went to sit down by himself. He got a piece of pizza and a soda. With some other things on the side. He began eating. He hadn't really ate that good this morning. Probably because he wasn't feeling particularly hungry.

"Hey Squall." A familiar voice called out to him, making their way over to him.

Squall looked over and saw Quistis walking towards him with a smile on her face. She was the best friend Squall had at this school, or anywhere really. They had know each other since they were young.

"Hi Quist." Squall greeted her back, smiling in return. Though he only really smiled around a few people. One of the being her, his father, and dare he say the name, Seifer Almasy. He was actually on Squall's mind all the damn time, annoying the brunet to no end. He was blond, tall and had a very muscular body. Squall wasn't afraid to admit, at least to himself that Seifer was hot.

Seifer was a jock in school, having everyone worship him. Squall hated that about him. In fact he hated all jocks, they always think they are hot shit. Granted Seifer was hot but still.

"What are you up to? Did you have fun in English class?" She asked, knowing that was not Squall's favorite class. He liked it that's why he took it. It just wasn't his favorite class to be in. That would be art class.

"Sure. I got bitched out by the teacher. I guess you can count that as fun." Squall smirked.

"What? Well why did he do that?"

"I was drawing in my notebook, he didn't like it. Said my grades would start slipping if I continued not paying attention. Can you believe that? Me, not paying attention? I always pay attention." He scoffed, amused that someone would think he don't pay attention.

"Yeah. Of course you do." She drawled in a mocking voice. She knew Squall was bad at listening to others, but he always did well in his classes despite that.

"I do!" Squall huffed, crossing his arms. "Tch, whatever. I do."

"Alright."

"You don't believe me?

"No. I know you do good, but you have a hard time listening."

Squall sighed, eating his food.

"Excuse me?" Someone said to him, walking over to him.

Squall looked up, he didn't know this guy. What the hell could he want? "The hell are you?"

"Oh, my names not really important, but I was told to give you something."

"Oh? What would that be exactly?"

"This." he handed Squall a single red rose, making Squall's eyes go wide for a moment before his normal expression was back on it. Squall took the rose and looked it over. He saw a note there, which he'll read in a moment.

"Who the hell sent these? Is this some kind of joke?" Squall hasn't gotten anything from anyone before, so this was highly shocking.

"It's not a joke. I was told to give it to you. Well, I did it so I'm gonna get going now."

"Wait, aren't you gonna tell me who sent these?" Squall raised a brow at him.

"No, I can't say." with that the other guy left.

"Asshole." Squall scoffed and leaned back in his chair, looking at the rose. He saw the note there and decided to read it.

"Whoa, Squall. I wonder who would give you a rose." Squall looked at her. "Well—it-Oh, never mind. Just read the damn note."

Squall managed a small smirk at her. He loved doing that. One of his 'looks' and she clams up. It was amusing to see. "Fine." he shrugged. He opened the note and glanced at it for a moment.

"Well, what does it say?" Quistis asked eagerly. Well, of course she'd be eager. Squall has never gotten a rose before. Sure, people seem to like him, but he's never gotten anything from anyone. She waited anxiously to hear what her best friend would say.

_The Note: "Dear Squall, I know this is probably going to be a shock to you, but I like you, a lot. I can't help it, though, you're always on my mind. And yes, you do know me. I am a guy. I thought I'd give you something to show my admiration for you. Now, I'm not going to reveal myself, yet. I want to see if you can figure out who I am. If you can't figure it out by the end of the week, I'll reveal myself to you. _

_Sincerely, Your Secret Admirer._

"Wow, he must really like you, Squall." Quisitis commented. She was really glad that someone seems to like Squall. She had always known that he was bisexual, and she didn't mind at all. And only a few people knew about it, too.

"Fuck!" That curse caught her off guard.

"What's the matter?"

"This damn note. Why can't this person just reveal himself to me, now? No, I HAVE to try to figure it out by the end of the week." Squall sighed. "But, I wonder who likes me."

"I don't know. But they said it's someone you know. And you're not all that social, Squall." she stated in a mocking tone.

"Tch," Squall scoffed. He did like challenges, though, he wanted to find out who this person was. He didn't know if he'd like the person or not, but he still wanted to know. And he hated Quistis mocking him. "You don't have to be social for others to like you, you know?"

"I suppose you're right." She chuckled and shook her head. "So, what are you going to do about this letter and this admirer thing?"

Squall scratched the back of his head and sighed. "I guess I'll try and see who likes me. I have till the end of the week before he reveals himself to me. I want to see if I can figure it out for myself. If I can't, then he'll just show me." Squall smirked. Oh, he was gonna try. "And it's someone I know, so it can't be that hard, I don't know many people around here."

"No, you don't. But, knowing you, you probably won't figure it out."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Squall said in a sulking tone. Why did she always tend to tease him?

"Anytime."

"Anyways, I am shocked, though. I honestly didn't think anyone liked me." he admitted to her. He had put the rose on the table in front of him.

"And this is why you probably won't figure it out. You're too oblivious to that kind of thing, Squall. Lots of people like you."

"They do?"

"Oh god." She shook her head in dismay as her friend remained unknowing.

"Hey, it's not-" Someone came up to their table, it was a jock here at the college, one that got his rocks off from pissing Squall off.

"What's up, pretty-boy?" he grinned.

"Dan, go away." Squall muttered, glaring.

"Aw, you don't want me to go away." This guy was an idiot, and that was putting it lightly.

Squall looked up to see a couple of his friends with him. Seifer Almasy was one of them. Terrific. He noticed Seifer rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Um, yeah, I do. I'm pretty sure I do." Squall pretended to think if that were true.

"Princess." Squall glared heatedly at the bastard who dare call him.

"Fuck off." He snapped out. He hated being call 'that name' It always pissed him off.

Squall saw Seifer glancing at him, but he quickly looked away. Squall opened his mouth to say something, but Seifer beat him to it. "Dan, let's go. You don't need to be bothering him, you moron." Heh, it seems Squall wasn't the only one that thought that.

"But it's so fun!" He smirked and walked closer, leaning down to Squall, his face close. Squall could feel his breath.

Seifer, who was observing, felt his blood boil when he saw the idiot he dare call his friend got that close to the brunet. Seifer quickly grabbed him, shocking everyone. "What!" He snapped at who was staring at him. He sighed, "Come on, I said let's go." he growled out. He was trying to not let anything show on his face,

"Aw, you're no fun"

"Whatever, come on." Seifer dragged him away.

Squall stared openly for a moment, then sighed. "What the fuck was that?

"I have no idea." She seen the way Seifer reacted when his friend got close to Squall. It interested her. Why would he seem to care?

"Damn, we have to go to class now." Squall said, getting up.

"Yeah," She too got up. "Let's go then." he nodded and they were off to their next class.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoO

**A/N: I had this in my docs for a while now, so I thought I'd put it on here. Well, here's my first chapter. I liked this idea. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave reviews and let me know how I did on it. It took me forever to finally get this chapter out there. :) But I did it! If you notice any mistakes, feel free to tell me, if you want to.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS TO MY REVIEWER! AND ANY FAVORITES AND ALERTS I GOT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoO

***Secret Admirer* **

**Chapter 2**

Squall Leonhart was irritated.

He had no idea that trying to find out who his admirer was would be difficult. But, as it stood, it was proving to be very irritating for him. He had done some thinking when he was in bed last night. He was thinking about who liked him. It left him pondering most of the night. He had not noticed anyone giving him looks or anything, so who could it be? Then again, Squall was oblivious to people liking him. So, he wouldn't really know if there were people who gave him looks. He really didn't bother to pay attention to other people around him.

He honestly couldn't fathom who would liked him. He kept to himself most of the time, and he was closed off from a lot of people. He was thinking it was Seifer Almasy, but he quickly shook off that thought. There was no way it could be him. Seifer didn't like him. He had tons of girls after him, so why would he waste his time getting Squall? But, he didn't associate with many people here at college, so he else could it be? Squall walked to his locker and opened it up. Inside was another note, Squall guessed. He took it out and opened it.

_Note: "Hey, Squall, it's me again. I see you walking around on campus trying to find out who I am, but you have had no luck. Yes, I have always noticed you, Squall. Every time I look at you my hearts beats faster. I want to tell you who I am in hopes of you returning my feelings, but I would still like you to figure it out."_

_Sincerely, Your Secret Admirer._

Squall groaned and banged his head on his locker. Dammit, he enjoyed doing this to him didn't he? Squall scoffed. How the hell was he supposed to figure it out? He was not smart on the people liking him thing.

"Okay, you'll give yourself brain damage if you keep that up," a friendly woman's voice called to him.

"Shut up, Quis," Squall said with not bit to his words.

"Oh, what's wrong?"

He showed her the note. "Oh, my, this is getting to you, isn't it?" she chuckled and shook her head as she finished reading the letter. "Hm, he seems to really like you, Squall."

"No shit," Squall rolled his eyes. "I still can't figure out who it is, though, and it's pissing me off."

"I'm sure the clues are right under your nose."

"How do you figure that?" he queried with a quirked brow.

"Think about it for a second. Who do you really know around here?"

"Not many people."

"Exactly," Quistis smiled at him. "It can't be too hard to figure out."

"But it is. If it wasn't, I would've already knew by now."

She simply smiled. "I'm sure it will come to you Squall."

Squall growled and crossed his arms. He wasn't a quitter, so he was determined to find out who this was. Shit, who could it be? He might as well go around and try and find out, not like there was anything else to do. Classes were over for the day, and he had nothing else to do the rest of the day today. He smiled, a rare expression on his lovely face.

"Oh, you're smiling," she teased. She always loved to see her friend smiled. She thought he had a great smile and should do so more often. He said he didn't like smiling all that much. She still loved him, though, like a brother and sister kind of love.

He glared at her halfheartedly. "Shut it."

She laughed gently. "Sorry. So, what're you gonna do?" she was genuinely curious how Squall was going to go about this.

"I don't know," the brunet admitted. "I'll find out some way."

"Good for you. I gotta a get going now. I'll see you later, Squall."

"Bye," he waved to the blond as he trotted off the other direction.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoO

Seifer sighed.

"Hey, man, you up for doing something tomorrow?"

Seifer glanced at his friend. "Like what?"

"Hmm, how 'bout a party. You could bring that brunet you like." This was one friend that knew about him liking Squall, and for the most part he was okay with it. He had found out one day when he walked in on Seifer writing the first letter. He also noticed Seifer always happened to look at Squall. Sure, everyone else in their group thought Seifer was straight, but he wasn't.

He had come to really like Squall last year. He was cold and distant, but he warmed up to the blond girl, Quistis Trepe. Squall was never really mean to him though, which Seifer thought was unusual. He thought the moment he started liking the brunet was when the had to partner up for a little experiment last year in college. They got along pretty well, though they had their differences. He had now just finally got up that courage to write Squall a letter. He also wrote another one today.

He wanted Squall to figure it out. When he did finally figure it out, he hoped that his feelings would be returned. Squall was something else. He didn't know what it was about the brunet, but he had thing for him for a while now. He knew it wasn't Squall's looks, though there was that. No, Squall just had something about him that Seifer couldn't quite place.

"A party?" Seifer thought about it, then smiled. "Sure, sounds like fun." He did wonder though, if Squall would go. He knew Squall didn't like going places much. Squall liked to do things, just not much. Damn, he had never crushed on anyone before. He knew it was more than a crush. He never felt this way around another person before.

"Cool!" his friend grinned. "Hell, it's not like we got anything better to do anyways."

"Yeah," the tall blond nodded. Seifer went off into thought again. He really had no clue as to what drew him to the lithe brunet. It was beyond him. Squall was very beautiful in Seifer's eyes. But, that's not what drew Seifer to him.

Squall was different from everyone else, so he supposed that was one things that drew him to him. He was actually surprised that he hadn't dated anyone, and relieved. He was happy that he didn't and still wondering why he hadn't. He would just go ahead a tell Squall who it was that was sending him those notes and that rose, but fear of rejection it was stopped him. So, he figured he'd let Squall try and figure it out and see if he could.

He knew Squall was oblivious when it came to others liking him. So, he don't know how hard it would be for Squall to find out it was him. He wondered what Squall would say. Would he laugh in his face? Or would he accept or deny him. So many questions with no answers. Truth is, Seifer had never went and gave someone else a rose before, or a note either for that matter. It was new to him. Shaking his head, Seifer glanced at his friend.

"What time is the party at?"

"Hmm," his friend thought about it, then answer, "I think it will be at seven."

"Alright. Are you gonna invite everyone again?"

"I don't invite everyone."

"Sure you don't." Seifer scoffed. His friend liked to invite a lot of people, even people he didn't know. He was crazy. "Well, whatever then. I'm off."

"Later," he waved.

Seifer nodded and left. He wondered through the halls looking for Squall. He spotted Squall and walked over to him. Keeping his composure, Seifer began to speak. "Hey, Squall?"

"Hn. What do you want, Seifer?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to a college part tomorrow? My friends having it."

"I don't know."

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun," Seifer grinned at him, and Squall found himself quirking his own lips up in a small smile.

"Is that a smile I see?"

Squall scowled. Do they always have to say that when he smiles?

"So," Seifer cleared his throat. "I heard you're having trouble finding out who sent you that rose," he tried to sound as casual as he could.

Squall eyed him and nodded. "How'd you know?"

"Ah, it's kind of obvious. You look a little stressed."

"Yeah, you could say that," the brunet shook his head.

"It must be really getting to you huh?"

"Yes."

Wow, this was awkward, Seifer thought.

"Sure, I'll come to the party. What time is it at?"

"Seven," Seifer answered immediately. "It's in my dorm."

"Okay. Now, I've got to go."

"Right, see ya later."

"Bye."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoO

Squall was wondering why Seifer acted so nervous around him. Was it him, or was that actually true? Was Seifer nervous around him? That's what it appeared like to Squall. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but something about Seifer seemed... off. He don't know what it was. But, he had noticed how Seifer acted differently around him than anyone else. Maybe he was over thinking things. Yeah, that was probably it.

There was no way that it could be Seifer, Squall assured himself. As far as Squall could tell, Seifer had gave no signs that Seifer liked him other than friends. And, he was in a sorority, he couldn't like him. Squall shook his head. Well, thinking was surely getting him nowhere. Well, he had noticed Seifer looked at him kinda oddly. He wondered if that meant something.

"Thinking too much again?"

"Obviously," Squall rolled his eyes.

"How's that working out for you?" she asked with a smile.

"Not well."

"You mean you still don't know?"

"Nope," was his only answer.

She shook head head.

"Oh, there's this party tomorrow night at seven in Seifer's dorm. Are you coming with me?" asked Squall after a moment. He shifted on his feet.

"A party?" She though about it. "Sure. I haven't been to a party before. Well, not a college one anyways."

He nodded. "Yeah. Hey, Quis?"

"Yeah, Squall?"

"Do you... do you think Seifer could like me?"

"Uh," she blinked. "What gave you that idea?"

"Well," he started after exhaling. "He seemed to act a little strange around me today. Well, that's what I thought."

"You think it's him?" Quistis sounded a little shocked.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "I've been mulling it over it my head, but I keep coming up with nothing. Not to mention he did act nervous around me." he explained.

"Well, Squall, I wouldn't rule anything out."

"Hn," Squall breathed. "I just can't think of any other person who I know that could like me."

"You could confront him."

"No. what if it's not him?"

"What if it is?" she countered. "I wouldn't be surprised."

"What?"

"I don't know. I guess it seems weird."

"No one else is around me much. And if they are, they don't act weird like Seifer does." Squall eyed her for a moment. "It not you is it? Posing as ab boy?"

"Yes, Squall, you finally figured it out," Quistis laughed. "Damn, my cover's blown."

"Whatever," Squall rolled his eyes with a slight smile. "You couldn't handle me anyways."

"You're probably right."

Squall sighed.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough," she helpfully said. "Don't go working yourself up."

"I guess you're right," the brunet said with a heavy sigh.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said after a short pause.

"Yeah. Bye," Squall walked off to go to his room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoO

**A/N: I changed some things before I posted this chapter. I'm thinking about having the party in my next chapter. And, to whoever is interested, I'll try and update soon! :D I'd like to know how it's going, so please review! But no flames! I'm also trying not to rush things with these two. Well, I hope you liked it.  
><strong>


End file.
